D-Girl
"D-Girl" is the 7th episode of Season 2 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 20th overall episode in the series.'' It was written by Todd A. Kessler, directed by Allen Coulter and originally aired on Sunday February 27 2000. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr.* * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * David Proval as Richie Aprile * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano * = credit only Guest starring * Jon Favreau as Himself * Sandra Bernhard as Herself * Janeane Garofalo as Herself * Alicia Witt as Amy Safir * Louis Lombardi, Jr. as Skip Lipari * Toni Kalem as Angie Bonpensiero * Arthur Barnes as Security Guard * Stephen Bienskie as Hotel Clerk * John Devlin as Assistant Director * Dominic Fumusa as Gregory Moltisanti * Andersen Gabrych as UTA Receptionist * Bryan Matzkow as Hotel Manager * Andrea Maulella as Michele Forman * Jason Minter as Bellman * Frank Pando as Agent Grasso * Steve Porcelli as Matt Bonpensiero * Elizabeth Reaser as Stace * Asa Somers as Blaine Richardson episode recap A.J. continues to be a source of anguish to Tony. One afternoon as he is driving without a license in Carmela's car, A.J. makes a sharp turn and hits a parked truck leaving a few scratches and a broken door mirror. As Carmela attempts to drive out of the garage, the crudely replaced mirror falls off. Carmela and Tony then sit A.J. down and lecture him on how he could have killed the people in the car. A.J. thinks that the scenario would be "interesting", since "death just shows the absolute absurdity of life". Appalled, Tony and Carmela ask where he developed such ideas. A.J. reveals that he has encountered the philosophy of Jean-Paul Sartre, and even asks not to be confirmed because he says there is no God. Tony feels confused about A.J.'s sudden somber mood and discusses it with Dr. Melfi. While Tony believes it is not normal to question the faith, Melfi thinks that existentialist concerns are a natural phase of adolescence that was repressed by Tony's parents. Melfi then asks Tony how his disconnected relationship with Livia is taking a toll on the children, seeing as how he has publicly insisted that his mother is effectively dead to him. Tony does not answer, but dejectedly admits that A.J.'s concerns could be legitimate. Tony turns to Pussy for guidance on A.J., since Pussy is both his godfather and confirmation sponsor. Pussy then takes A.J. and his own college-age son, Matt, to the batting cages where the more informed Matt explains that philosophers such as Nietzsche were often mentally disturbed or lacking integrity, and advises that he study earlier, non-nihilistic philosophic work. A.J. explains that he does not think that God does not exist, but that he believes God is dead. He is directed to Livia for some wisdom and guidance. When he tells her how he got in trouble, Livia dismissively concurs that life is meaningless and lonely, telling her grandson that everyone is destined to "die in their own arms". Pussy is forced by the FBI to wear a wire while at the confirmation ceremony and party afterwards. Hours before the ceremony, Pussy shaves his chest as an impatient Angie asks if she can come in the bathroom. Pussy tries to stop her and as she opens the door she throws a mirror at him which leads Pussy to lunge at her furiously. As he is about to strike her, Matt walks in and breaks up the fight. As Pussy gets up, Matt spots blood on his father's chest. After the ceremony, A.J. is caught smoking pot with two cousins in the garage, further dismaying his parents. An embarrassed A.J. then retreats to his room where he is told by Pussy that his father is a good man. An increasingly emotional Pussy then tells him the story of his deceased sister and how Tony always stayed with her in the hospital until her death. After Pussy hugs A.J., the FBI reception of signals from his wire becomes troublesome. A.J. then goes back downstairs to the party where the family gathers for a picture. When Tony asks where the godfather is, Pussy is revealed to be in the bathroom sobbing. Christopher Moltisanti rediscovers his interest in the world of film making. While having dinner with his cousin Greg, Greg's fiancée, Amy Safir (an associate of Jon Favreau's), invites Christopher and Adriana to come on the set to see their new film being shot. Adriana tells Christopher that she believes in him, and has saved a copy of the script he had previously discarded. Christopher goes to the set alone and sits in on a film shoot starring Janeane Garofalo and Sandra Bernhard. When Janeane objects to the word "bitch" in the script, the director has difficulty in finding a substitute word. Christopher suggests the word "pucchiaca", Italian for "cunt", which is readily accepted by the impressed cast and crew. Later over lunch, Christopher discusses his screenplay with Jon and Amy, and tells a story about a mobster's encounter with a transsexual. Jon and Amy ask questions about the mob and appear impressed and respectful of Christopher. Christopher soon becomes very close with Amy and they begin a sexual relationship. This is unbeknownst to Adriana, who is still waiting for Christopher to propose. Christopher storms out of a restaurant when Adriana continues to pressure him. He goes to see Amy, saying that he was "in the neighborhood." It does not dawn upon Amy until the next morning that she has betrayed her fiancée and that they should come clean. Christopher warns her not to, but is soon distracted when he happens upon Favreau's screenplay. While reading the draft, Christopher learns that Jon used the story he had told him in confidence. Irate, Christopher searches for Favreau, but finds that he has already returned to California. When Christopher approaches Amy, she adopts a strictly businesslike attitude, saying that the studio has lost interest in mob films. Furious, Christopher denounces her as a "fucking D-girl", causing an offended Amy to proclaim that she is a vice president, before storming off. At the confirmation party, Tony delivers Christopher an ultimatum: decide now whether to commit himself to the DiMeo crime family. Tony will give Christopher ten minutes to confer with himself. After the time is up, Tony will see the answer through his actions. If Christopher is not seen at the party, Tony is going to assume Christopher has gone after "whatever the fuck is calling you", in which Tony never wants to see him again. If Christopher is seen mingling with the guests, Tony is going assume he has no higher calling than the Mafia, in which from now every hour of every day will reflect that. Christopher thinks about this on the front steps of Tony's house and re-enters the premises, indicating his pledge of loyalty to Tony and the family. At the same moment, a distraught Pussy weeps in the bathroom over his disloyalty and isolated position. Title reference * The episode's title is a shortened title for "development girl", used mostly in the film and television industry. Connections to other media * The plot device involving Jon Favreau's interest in writing a screenplay for a mafia movie is echoed in his actual 2001 film Made, which focuses on the exploits of two would-be wiseguys assigned to a job in New York City. Three cast members of The Sopranos appearing in this episode (Vincent Pastore, Federico Castelluccio, and Drea de Matteo) play supporting roles in Favreau's film. * Amy says the 2000 film Mickey Blue Eyes, ''which starred Tony Sirico, ''failed to live up to its advance billing. Music The Song which is played over the end credits is Vedi,Maria by Emma Shapplin Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season two episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Two